This invention relates in general to slope equalizers for providing different gains for different frequencies, and in particular, to equalizer circuits used in repeaters for telephone communication systems.
Prior art slope equalizers have a gain adjustment and a slope adjustment. In a telephone communication line the higher frequencies are attenuated more than the lower frequencies. Depending upon the amount of attenuation of the frequencies the slope of the equalizer must be adjusted, as well as the gain of the system. Typically, the gain is set for a frequency of 1.0 kilohertz. However, when the slope is adjusted, the gain is affected. The slope and gain must be alternately adjusted until a close approximation of the correct setting is achieved.